Entschuldigung angenommen!
by velja
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Billy anders ausgegangen wäre? Wenn Fred Wesley nicht heulend stehengelassen hätte?


Titel: Entschuldigung angenommen!  
  
Autor: velja  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört mir nichts von alldem...gehört alles Joss....leider auch Wesley (den hätte ich gerne)...  
  
Season: Dritte Staffel, Folge „Billy"  
  
Inhalt: Was wäre, wenn „Billy" anders ausgegangen wäre? Wenn Fred am Ende nicht einfach gegangen und Wesley heulend stehen gelassen hätte?  
  
Feedback: Ja, bitte, an: velja@web.de  
  
Anmerkung: „Billy" fand ich eine tolle Folge, nur der Schluss hat mir (als absolutem Wesley-Fan) nicht gefallen. Als Fred hört, wie Wesley hinter der Tür weint, und sie einfach geht.....oh man, das konnte ich so nicht stehen lassen. Deshalb hab ich mir erlaubt, diesen Teil umzuändern und weiterzuspinnen.  
  
Die Story beginnt mit dem Gespräch zwischen Fred und Wesley an seiner Apartmenttür. Den Dialog habe ich etwas abgeändert übernommen, der Rest ist aber auf meinem Mist gewachsen.  
  
Streifen hellen Sonnenlichts fluteten durch das Fenster auf den Schreibtisch, an dem Wesley gedankenverloren vor sich hinstarrte. Um ihn herum lagen mehrere Papierknäuel, angefangene und verworfene Entschuldigungen für Fred.  
  
Er hatte versucht, ihr zu erklären, warum er mit der Axt auf sie losgegangen war. Aber wie erklärt man, was man selber nicht versteht? Wie die Gefühle in Worte fassen, die ihn seit Tagen quälten? Den Hass, die Scham, diese unendlich große Abscheu gegen sich selbst?  
  
Es klopfte.  
  
„Wesley?"  
  
Zaghaft drang Freds Stimme durch die Apartmenttür. „Wesley, bist du da?" fragte sie.  
  
Wie in Trance stand er auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam. Er wagte nicht, Fred anzusehen, sondern starrte beschämt auf seine Schuhspitzen.  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Oh, tut das sehr weh?" fragte sie und streckte die Hand nach den Wunden an seiner Wange aus. „Entschuldige."  
  
Erschrocken wich Wesley zurück, entzog sich ihr, ohne vom Boden aufzusehen. Wie konnte sie nur so nett sein, wie konnte sie ihm verziehen haben?  
  
„Ich hab dir öfter auf´s Band gesprochen..." versuchte Fred die Stille zu brechen.  
  
„Ja. Ich wollte dich zurückrufen. Tut mir leid." Endlich hob Wesley den Blick und schaute Fred flehend an. „Es tut mir ja so leid!"  
  
„Wesley!" erwiderte sie freundlich, „du solltest wieder anfangen zu arbeiten."  
  
„Wie könnte ich?"  
  
„Was soll das bedeuten? Wie könntest du nicht? Du, du bist der Boss, ohne dich geht´s nicht. Du hast ein paar Tage freigenommen, das ist gut. Wir hatten´s auch nötig. Aber es wird Zeit, weiterzumachen."  
  
„Fred," brachte er verzweifelt hervor, „ich wollte dich töten!"  
  
„Das warst nicht du!"  
  
„Woher weißt du das? Etwas in meinem Inneren hat mich zu diesem Verhalten gezwungen. Es waren meine Urtriebe. Etwas..."  
  
„Willst du mich jetzt umbringen?" unterbrach sie ihn.  
  
„Oh Gott, nein!" Schockiert blickte er sie an.  
  
„Es war nicht etwas in deinem Inneren, Wesley. Es wurde dir von außen aufgezwungen!"  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung mehr, was für ein Mensch ich bin!"  
  
„Aber ich schon!" sagte Fred nachdrücklich. „Du bist ein guter Mensch!" sie kam einen Schritt näher und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Du bist gut, Wesley! Du bist liebenswürdig und warmherzig, du bist sanft und gütig. Du bist klug, du könntest alles machen, was du wolltest, und doch stellst du dich jeden Tag auf´s Neue dem Kampf gegen das Böse, forderst es heraus und besiegst es. Du bist es, der mir Mut macht, der mir jeden Tag das Gefühl gibt, dass ich hilfreich bin in diesem Kampf. Du bist der beste Mensch den ich kenne, Wesley, denn du hast mich gerettet."  
  
„Angel hat dich aus Pylea befreit, Fred" wandte Wesley resigniert ein.  
  
„Angel hat mich aus Pylea befreit, aber du bist der Grund, weshalb ich ihm täglich dafür dankbar bin. In deiner Nähe zu sein, gibt mir das Gefühl, ein guter Mensch zu sein, genauso wie du einer bist."  
  
Wesley schaute Fred einen Moment ungläubig an, dann blickte er auf den Boden. Er schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich bei ihrer Rede in seinem Hals festgesetzt hatte, und murmelte: „Danke."  
  
„Also," fragte Fred lächelnd „sehen wir uns dann im Büro?"  
  
Wesley nickte zögerlich. „Ja."  
  
„Gut!"  
  
Langsam drehte Fred sich um und trat auf den Flur. Sie sah sich noch einmal um, doch Wesley hatte die Tür bereits hinter ihr geschlossen.  
  
Schwer atmend ließ er sich dagegen fallen und fing an zu schluchzen. Er konnte es einfach nicht länger ertragen. Wie konnte sie nur so sein, wie konnte sie ihm verzeihen, wo er sich selbst nicht verzeihen konnte? Wie konnte sie ihm in die Augen sehen und behaupten, er sei ein guter Mensch, wenn er es nicht ertragen konnte, sich selbst im Spiegel anzusehen?  
  
Er lehnte den Kopf an das kühle Holz der Tür und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
„Wesley?" drang plötzlich Freds Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
Er erschrak. „Bitte Fred, geh!" schluchzte er.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Fred, bitte! Ich..."  
  
„Mach die Tür auf, Wesley!" Freds Stimme zitterte, „Bitte!".  
  
Sie lehnte sich von außen an die Tür, nur ein lächerlich dünnes Stück Holz trennte sie von seinem Gesicht.  
  
Wesley wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Fred schob sich durch, trat auf ihn zu und nahm ihn ohne ein Wort in die Arme. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, bettete ihn an ihre Schulter und strich ihm sanft über´s Haar. Verzweifelt versuchte Wesley, das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch er konnte nicht.  
  
Hilflos warf er die Arme um Freds zierlichen Körper, drückte sie fest an sich und weinte hemmungslos. Seine Knie gaben nach und knickten ein. Fred versuchte, ihn zu halten, sank aber mit ihm zusammen gegen die Tür.  
  
Halb kniete, halb saß sie auf dem Boden, Wesleys Kopf an ihre Wange gebettet. Seine Tränen rannen ihren Hals hinab, sein Körper zitterte, und seine Arme umschlangen sie, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen. Fred schloss die Augen und vergaß alles andere. Sie atmete Wesleys Duft ein und spürte, wie sich seine Tränen mit ihren eigenen vermischten.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt dagesessen hatten, doch langsam ebbte Wesleys Schluchzen ab. Fred spürte, wie er den Kopf von ihrer Schulter nahm. Sie öffnete die Augen und begegnete seinem Blick, und plötzlich war ihr, als sehe sie ihn zum ersten Mal.  
  
„Deine Augen strahlen so blau wie der Himmel!" bemerkte Fred.  
  
„Aber nur, wenn sie dich sehen!" flüsterte er und beugte sich zu ihr ohne nachzudenken.  
  
Zaghaft berührten seine Lippen ihre Wange, zögerlich nur und bereit, sich bei der kleinsten Abwehr zurückzuziehen. Doch Fred regte sich nicht, und so wanderte sein Mund weiter, suchte und fand den ihren.  
  
Sachte erforschte Wesley die warmen Wölbungen von Freds Lippen, und sanft ließ er seine Zunge über sie streifen. Doch bevor aus diesem vorsichtigen Suchen ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss werden konnte, zog sich Fred zurück.  
  
„Ich, ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen." Rasch befreite sie sich aus Wesleys Umarmung und stand auf. „Wir sehen uns morgen." Sie riss die Tür auf und verschwand, ehe Wesley überhaupt aufstehen konnte.  
  
Er machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, sank dann aber resigniert zurück auf den Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Was hatte er nur getan! Fred hatte ihn ganz selbstlos getröstet, hatte sein Geheule über sich ergehen lassen, und er fiel zum Dank über sie her? Oh Gott, was musste sie jetzt von ihm denken!  
  
Eine halbe Ewigkeit später stand Wesley auf.  
  
„Was bin ich für ein Trottel!" sagte er laut und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er die Erinnerung an Freds süße Lippen aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen wollte.  
  
Wesley erschien am nächsten Morgen schon sehr früh im Hotel. Niemand war in der Halle zu sehen, auch im Büro brannte noch kein Licht. Gut, dachte er, dann konnte er sich in Ruhe auf die Begegnung mit Fred vorbereiten. Ob sie den anderen von seinem peinlichen Verhalten erzählt hatte? Hoffentlich nicht.  
  
Er ging ins Büro, machte Licht und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Das Mikroskop stand noch genau da, wo er es hingestellt hatte, bevor er.....nein, er verdrängte den Gedanken daran, wie er Fred gepackt und in die Halle geschleudert hatte. Er war nicht er selbst gewesen, es war Billys Blut.  
  
„Wesley! Was machst du schon so früh hier?" fragte Cordelia und betrat das Büro. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Geht´s dir gut? Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?" Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern verschwand.  
  
Wesley atmete erleichtert auf. Anscheinend hatte Fred nicht erzählt, wie blöd er sich gestern benommen hatte. Gut, dann musste er sich jetzt nur noch überlegen, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Am besten, er tat nichts und wartete ab.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Cordelia!" Das war Fred.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Fred! Möchtest du auch einen Tee? Ich hab welchen für Wesley gemacht, den wollte ich ihm gerade bringen."  
  
„Wesley ist schon hier?"  
  
Täuschte er sich, oder klang Freds Stimme plötzlich nervös?  
  
„Gibst du mir die Tasse, Cordy? Ich möchte gerne kurz allein mit ihm sprechen!"  
  
„Aber klar. Es ist doch alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen dir und Wesley, oder? Ich meine, du trägst ihm sein Verhalten doch nicht nach, du weißt, es war nicht seine Schuld!"  
  
„Nein, keine Angst, Cordelia. Die Sache haben wir aus der Welt geschaffen. Aber.....da ist....etwas...."  
  
„Aha, schon klar!" Cordy klang erleichtert. „Er ist im Büro."  
  
Leichte Schritte näherten sich der angelehnten Bürotür. Wesleys Herz schlug schneller. Was hatte Fred ihm zu sagen? Und was sollte er sagen? Er schaffte es noch und vermasselte alles durch seine unbeholfene Art.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Fred trat ein, eine große Tasse in der einen und ein dickes Buch in der anderen Hand.  
  
Ein Buch? Wollte sie mit ihm etwa über das Buch sprechen?  
  
„Guten Morgen, Wesley!" Freds Stimme klang belegt.  
  
„Fred! Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er betont nüchtern und nahm ihr die Tasse ab, die sie ihm entgegenhielt.  
  
„Ja, ich.....könntest du vielleicht mal einen Blick auf diesen Text werfen," sie legte das Buch ab und schlug eine Seite auf, „und mir sagen, ob es darin um Handleser oder um Handwerker geht? Ich komme mit diesem althiklotischen Dialekt nicht zurecht."  
  
Ihre braunen Augen schimmerten wie dunkles Gold, und ihr Haar, sonst immer in Zöpfen, fiel ihr lang und offen auf den Rücken.  
  
Wesley bemerkte bestürzt, dass sie auf das gehört hatte, was er im Wahn über ihr Erscheinungsbild gesagt hatte. Dass sie ihn mit ihren hübschen kurzen Kleidern reizte. Sie trug jetzt kein Trägerkleid mehr, sondern Jeans und ein langärmliges T-Shirt.  
  
„Es ist kühl geworden," sagte Fred, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte.  
  
„Oh, äh.....ja." stotterte Wesley.  
  
Er merkte, wie eine dunkle Röte seine Wangen hinaufkroch und beugte sich schnell über das Buch und begann, den Text laut zu lesen. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Fred ihn stumm beobachtete. Dann ging sie um den Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich hinter ihn.  
  
„Kantiocherwo malat palima iustiventu. Das heißt: Der Hand.... hat Furcht, nein, der Hand...ist furchtbar. Hand... Kantiocherwo......"  
  
Wesley hielt mitten in seinen Überlegungen inne, als er eine Berührung spürte. Freds Hände hatten sich zärtlich auf seine Schulterblätter gelegt und strichen nun in kleinen Kreisen über seine Schultern. Er hielt den Atem an und setzte sich aufrecht hin.  
  
„F-Fred..." stotterte er verwirrt.  
  
„Schscht," machte Fred, „entspann dich." Ihre Hände fuhren sanft über Wesleys Rücken, zerzausten den Haaransatz in seinem Nacken und glitten langsam tiefer. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr seinen halb geöffneten Lippen, als die zarten Hände seinen Pullover hochschoben und direkt auf seiner Haut zurück nach oben wanderten. Wesley schloss die Augen und hielt den Atem an.  
  
„Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen," flüsterte Fred direkt in Wesleys Ohr.  
  
„Hhm?" Er unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Stöhnen und war froh, dass er dicht unter dem Schreibtisch saß, so dass Fred die wachsende Spannung in seiner Hose nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern so einfach davon gelaufen bin. Ich war einfach überrascht, und plötzlich hatte ich Angst und.....ich weiß auch nicht."  
  
Fred drehte den Schreibtischstuhl schwungvoll um, so dass sie Wesley direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihre Hände auf die Armlehnen gestützt beugte sie sich langsam zu ihm herunter.  
  
Wesley schluckte nervös. Dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen, legte seine zitternden Hände um Freds Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Plötzlich war es ihm egal, ob sie die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose bemerkte. Wenn er ihr nur nah sein konnte, so nah wie gestern.  
  
Mit einer Hand nahm er die Brille ab und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Die andere Hand schmiegte sich immer noch zärtlich an Freds Taille.  
  
„Ich mag dich sehr, Wesley!" gestand sie ihm leise.  
  
„Ich....äh," Wesley brachte keinen vollständigen Satz heraus, zu sehr überwältigten ihn seine Gefühle.  
  
Fred näherte sich immer weiter, bis ihre Lippen in einer sanften Berührung auf Wesleys trafen.  
  
Und plötzlich brach Wesleys Unsicherheit in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Seine Lippen, gestern noch vorsichtig suchend, wussten heute genau, was sie wollten. Und Fred, gestern zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, zeigte ihnen bereitwillig den Weg.  
  
Fred schlang einen Arm um Wesleys Hals und fuhr ihm liebevoll durch das dunkle Haar. Sie presste sich dicht an seinen Körper und streichelte mit der anderen Hand behutsam über seinen Hals und seine Brust.  
  
Wesley seufzte leise, während er zärtlich Freds Schultern streichelte, sanft ihren Arm herabfuhr und schließlich vorsichtig über die sanften Rundungen ihres Beckens strich.  
  
„Wesley, ich.....oh, ähm....oh, mein Gott!" Angel stand in der Tür und blickte fassungslos auf das verliebte Paar.  
  
„Oh, das tut mir leid, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung...." stammelte er verlegen.  
  
„Angel?" murmelte Fred unter zwei Küssen, „tust du uns einen Gefallen und verschwindest?"  
  
„Verschwinden? Ja, klar. Sorry!" Verwirrt machte der Vampir ein paar Schritte rückwärts, ohne den Blick jedoch von Wesley und Fred abzuwenden. In der Tür stieß er mit Cordelia zusammen.  
  
„Was....oh, Hilfe!" rief sie erfreut. Dann fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu: „Entschuldigt, Leute, aber wäre es möglich, dass ihr euch mal kurz voneinander losreißt und mir zuhört? Es gibt Arbeit!"  
  
Widerwillig trennte Fred sich von Wesley und erhob sich von seinem Schoß. Verlegen zog sie an ihrem T-Shirt herum, während Wesley versuchte, Ordnung in sein zerzaustes Haar zu bringen. Er nahm seine Brille vom Schreibtisch, setzte sie auf und seine blauen Augen strahlten in die Runde.  
  
„Also, was gibt es zu tun?" 


End file.
